


La Reine Ella

by JeniKat



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, King and Queen, Love Scenes, Married Life, Romance, Set after the end of the movie, Wedding Night
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Kit et Ella sont mariés. Oui, mais après ? Voici ma version !
Relationships: Kit & Ella
Comments: 2





	La Reine Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> 2 histoires postées en une journée ? C'est rare, mais 2021 est une année où l'attente sera moins longue une fois un projet terminé.
> 
> Alors, le live-action de Cendrillon, made in Disney de 2015, est un de mes films préférés, et j'ai dû le voir près de dix fois. Je trouve le casting formidable et l'histoire tellement belle et racontée merveilleusement bien. L'alchimie entre Kit et Ella est tellement puissante. Il y a bien longtemps que je voulais écrire une petite suite de mon crû à ce film, et voici qui est chose faite. Je pensais écrire un rating M, mais c'est assez difficile quand on prend l'univers de Disney, alors je l'ai mis en rating T par précaution. Ne vous attendez pas à des lemons comme j'en ai l'habitude. Le T est juste une précaution pour certaines scènes, car ce sont des personnages Disney.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Disney. Je ne fais que les emprunter !

_Dans un royaume enchanté…_

Il était une fois, un jeune homme prénommé Kit, et une jeune fille prénommée Ella. Le jeune Prince était devenu Roi après le décès de son père, survenu après le bal donné en son honneur afin qu’il se trouve une épouse. Une Princesse, de préférence. Il y avait retrouvé, avec bonheur, la mystérieuse jeune fille rencontré dans la forêt. Il avait passé la plus belle des soirées, et il était résolument déterminé à l’épouser. Mais avant, il lui avait fallu la retrouver après qu’elle se soit enfuie du jardin secret où il l’avait emmené. Il avait remué ciel et terre, allant même jusqu’à se vêtir comme les gardes pour, par la suite, surprendre le Grand-Duc sur le fait, alors que ce dernier voulait faire rebrousser chemin au Capitaine et aux gardes, alors qu’une voix mélodieuse fredonnait une douce chanson. Il l’avait attendu dans le salon, et Cendrillon était apparu. Il savait, dès qu’elle ait apparu devant lui, qu’elle était celle qu’il cherchait. Celle qu’il aimait. La pantoufle de verre lui allait parfaitement, et il l’avait emmené au palais où ils s’étaient mariés.

 _Ella !_ C’était son nom. Elle était devenue Reine auprès de cet homme séduisant, et gentil. Après les mois difficiles qui avaient suivis le décès de son père, et où on l’avait affublé du surnom _Cendrillon_ , elle pouvait enfin aspirer à une vie plus simple, et heureuse auprès de son apprenti qui l’avait empêché de tomber de son cheval. Un apprenti qui s’était révélé être Prince. Le destin – et un petit coup de baguette magique de sa Bonne Fée – l’avait mené là. _Sois courageuse et bienveillante._ Telles étaient les dernières paroles de sa mère, lorsqu’Ella était enfant. Elle s’y était efforcé, même lorsque sa marâtre et ses deux demi-sœurs lui menaient la vie dure. Mais tout cela était derrière elle, aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, elle était Reine et épouse. Ce dernier titre apportait quelques nervosités chez Ella. C’était leur nuit de noces. Elle n’était plus une enfant et elle comprenait qu’un héritier devait être conçu dans les mois à venir, et pour cela, ils devaient, elle et son Roi, consumer cette union. Être nerveuse ne signifiait pas qu’elle avait peur. Jamais, elle n’aurait peur de Kit. Il était aussi doux dans ses paroles que dans ses gestes. Elle prit une profonde respiration et, après s’être regardé une dernière fois dans le miroir mural de ses appartements, elle se détourna et gagna la porte qui la mènerait aux appartements du Roi. Du moins, c’était ce que sa femme de chambre lui avait dit.

Ella avait troqué sa belle robe de mariée contre une chemise de nuit longue, blanche et aux bretelles qui la couvrait juste sous les épaules. Le tissu était d’une douceur rassurante.

  * _« Entrez sans frapper dès que vous serez prête. » lui avait dit Kit, une heure plus tôt. « Je vous attendrais, ma Reine. »_



Il avait ponctué cette phrase d’un sourire et d’un baiser réconfortant. Il n’y avait eu aucune pression dans la voix de Kit. Ella abaissa la poignée et entra dans les appartements de son époux, et referma la porte derrière elle. Kit était dos à elle, face à la plus grande cheminée qu’elle ait jamais vue. Il avait échangé son uniforme de cérémonie contre un pantalon plus confortable et une chemise. Le tout était blanc.

  * « Mon Roi ! » souffla-t-elle, attirant ainsi son attention.



Kit se retourna, et en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était resplendissante. Elle l’était dans n’importe quel vêtement. Son épouse, sa Reine, était d’une beauté renversante. Il se souvint de son apparition au bal, quelques jours plus tôt. Tous les regards s’étaient tournés vers elle, y compris le sien. Comment aurait-il pu, lui et les invités, détourner les yeux ?

  * « Ma Reine ! » Posément, il la rejoignit, et lui tendit les mains dans lesquelles elle glissa les siennes. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »
  * « Un peu nerveuse. » A quoi bon lui cacher la vérité ? « Je ne devrais pas mais… »
  * « Je suis un petit peu nerveux moi-même. » avoua Kit. « Et si nous nous asseyons près de la cheminée ? Je nous ai fait apporter un plateau de fruits, et du vin. »
  * « Avez-vous prévu de m’enivrer, Votre Majesté ? » le taquina Ella.
  * « C’était plutôt pour me donner du courage. » dit-il en riant.



Elle sentait sa nervosité la quitter. Elle suivit son Roi jusqu’à un lit de fortune fait de couvertures et de coussins à même le sol devant un feu de cheminée. Au milieu du tas de couverture, il y avait un plateau en argent avec une coupe de fruits fraichement coupé, ainsi que deux verres de vins. Une fois assis, ils prirent chacun leur verre, et Kit porta un toast, plongeant son regard dans celui d’Ella.

  * « Je porte un toast en votre honneur, ma Reine. Avec vous à mes côtés, je suis certain que je saurais faire ce qui est juste pour notre peuple. »
  * « Et moi, je porte un toast à cette nouvelle vie avec vous. » rajouta-t-elle.



Ella porta le verre à ses lèvres et les trempa dans le nectar sucré et fruité du vin avant de le reposer. Elle voulait garder les idées claires pour cette première nuit en compagnie de Kit. Pour pallier à la nervosité qui refaisait surface par le silence qui régnait, Ella observa les appartements spacieux de Kit. Les murs étaient dans les tons bleus et d’une pincée d’or. Le lit était le plus grand qu’elle n’ait jamais vu. Le sien l’était tout autant. C’était un tout autre monde, même si elle n’avait jamais manqué de confort lorsque son père était encore de ce monde. Mais les choses avaient changé. Ce nouveau confort allait définitivement la changer de ses nuits devant la cheminée, et dans le grenier.

  * « A quoi pensez-vous, Ella ? » demanda Kit, qui avait bien remarqué que son épouse était ailleurs.
  * « Tout est différent pour moi désormais. » expliqua-t-elle. « J’ai passé les derniers mois à être traité comme une servante dans ma propre maison, à dormir dans un grenier froid ou devant une cheminée pour me réveiller le visage plein de cendres. »
  * « Ce passé est derrière vous. » Kit posa son verre sur le plateau et se rapprocha de sa Reine pour prendre son visage dans une main. « Si j’avais su un seul instant ce que vous viviez lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la forêt, je vous aurais enlevé pour vous mettre en sécurité. »



Kit pencha la tête en avant pour embrasser Ella, mais le plateau entre eux émit un tintement qui se rappela au jeune Roi. Le rouge aux joues, Ella détourna les yeux des incandescences de Kit, qui enleva le plateau pour le poser hors de l’amas de couvertures sur lequel ils étaient assis.

  * « Pardonnez-moi ! » dit Kit. L’entendre s’excuser fit lever les yeux d’Ella sur lui. « Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l’aise. »
  * « Être nerveuse et être mal à l’aise sont deux choses différentes. » lui dit-elle. « Je ne serai jamais mal à l’aise avec vous. »
  * « Nous ne sommes pas forcé de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir. Personne n’a besoin de savoir que nous prenons notre temps. » Qu’est-ce qu’elle était belle ! Kit pourrait passer des heures à la contempler. « Nous pouvons rester ici, à discuter. »
  * « Et, de quoi allons-nous discuter ? » demanda Ella, qui s’était rapproché de lui.



Il semblait évident que, plus les secondes s’égrenaient, plus ils comblaient la distance l’un vers l’autre.

  * « De ce que vous voulez. » souffla Kit.



Parler ? Aucun d’eux n’en avait vraiment envie. Pas en cet instant. Pas alors qu’ils étaient si proches. Pas alors que leurs lèvres s’effleuraient.

  * « Vos amis animaux risquent-ils de nous déranger ? » demanda Kit, sa main touchant sa peau comme si c’était du cristal.
  * « Ils sont bien trop occupé à découvrir votre palais, Majesté. » lui répondit Ella.
  * « Il vous appartient aussi, ma Reine. » dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur son cœur. C’est à cet instant seulement qu’elle remarqua que la chemise qu’il portait n’était pas fermé. Sa peau était chaude sous sa paume. « Tout comme moi. »
  * « Pouvons-nous rester devant la cheminée ? » murmura-t-elle.
  * « Tout ce que vous désirez ! »



Leurs lèvres se touchèrent du plus doux des baisers. C’était nouveau, pour tous les deux. Les affres de la passion dû à la vie conjugale était une aventure nouvelle qu’ils devaient découvrir ensemble. Sans pression, Ella se laissa aller en arrière, attirant ainsi le jeune Kit avec elle.

  * « En êtes-vous sûre, ma Reine ? » lui demanda-t-il, le souffle obstrué.
  * « Certaine ! » répondit Ella, subjuguée par ce que lui faisait ressentir cet homme.



Kit se redressa et ôta sa chemise. Sa musculature était celle d’un jeune homme qui prenait soin de lui. D’abord hésitante, Ella céda à son envie de le toucher. Remontant sa chemise de nuit sur ses genoux, Ella se redressa à son tour pour s’asseoir et être à la hauteur de son époux. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur lui, fasciné par ce corps d’homme. Elle voulait tracer chaque contour de ses doigts afin d’en mémoriser chaque recoin, mais elle avait la vie devant elle pour explorer tous les désirs qui naquirent en elle. Le jeune Roi prit son menton entre ses doigts, délicatement, et chercha dans ses yeux une quelconque émotion qui la ferait reculer. Il n’en vit aucune. Tout ce qu’il y décelait, c’était de l’amour et de la confiance. Il ne savait pas très bien déchiffrer le désir, même s’il en ressentait les effets au plus profond de son âme et de son corps. Après un doux baiser, il plongea son regard dans celui d’Ella, toucha sa joue du bout des doigts et attendit qu’elle lui donne l’accord d’aller plus loin. La jeune Reine prit la main de son Roi et la posa sur son sein, par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Elle était prête à se donner entièrement à lui. Elle lui avait donné sa vie et son cœur par le mariage. A présent, elle lui donnait son corps, tout comme il lui donnait le sien. Avec tendresse, il reprit ses lèvres avec plus de ferveur. Ils étaient tous les deux guidés par plus que le simple devoir d’un roi et d’une reine fraîchement mariés.

…

L’esprit légèrement brumeux, Ella se réveilla d’un très beau rêve. Elle avait épousé son Prince, et elle avait passé la plus douce et la plus merveilleuse des nuits. Ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut une belle bague sertis d’un diamant à sa main gauche. Non, ça n’était pas un rêve. Elle sentit ses lèvres s’étirer d’un sourire.

  * _« Bonjour, ma Reine ! »_



Oui, Ella avait bien dormi dans les bras de Kit. Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir revêtit la chemise du jeune monarque pour se glisser dans le grand lit, attendant qu’il ne la rejoigne après avoir remis son pantalon. Ella se retourna pour faire face à son époux.

  * « Bonjour, mon Roi ! » lui sourit-elle. « Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de travailler ? »
  * « Non, j’ai pris une journée de congé. » répondit-il en lui rendant un sourire éclatant. « J’ai décidé de consacrer ma journée à mon épouse, et à faire tout ce dont elle a envie. »
  * « Peut-on rester ici jusqu’à demain ? » demanda-t-elle.



Elle ne voulait pas sortir de cette bulle trop tôt. Elle voulait, elle aussi, profiter de cette intimité que leur offrait les murs des appartements du roi.

  * « Tout ce que vous voudrez. » lui dit Kit. « Nous pourrions aussi nous tutoyer, qu’en penses-tu ? »
  * « Est-ce que cela se fait ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « C’est à nous de décider. » Kit se rapprocha d’elle, portant ses doigts à son doux visage. « Tu es tellement belle. »



Il se pencha pour l’embrasser, mais le mince bruit d’un gargouillis brisa l’enchantement.

  * « Mon Dieu ! » souffla Ella, qui se cacha le visage de ses mains.



Elle se sentit rougir. C’était son ventre qui venait de produire ce bruit. Oui, elle avait faim, mais jamais elle n’aurait cru mourir d’embarras. Kit, lui, trouva cela adorable.

  * « Je vais demander à ce qu’on nous apporte le petit-déjeuner. »



Il se redressa, amusé, et sortit du lit. Ella remonta la couverture par-dessus sa tête pour se cacher de son embarras. Elle ignora combien de temps elle resta cachée sous la couverture, mais elle finit par entendre la porte des appartements s’ouvrir puis se refermer.

  * _« Ma Reine ? » l’appela Kit._



Ravalant sa gêne, Ella sortit de sa cachette, et quitta le lit. Elle quémanda quelques minutes de solitude, et elle alla dans ses propres appartements. Utilisant les commodités pour se rafraichir, entre autre chose, elle ne changea pas de vêtement. La chemise de Kit était comme une caresse sur son corps. Après un copieux – mais bienvenu – petit-déjeuner, Kit et Ella se remirent au lit, mais cette fois plus proche l’un de l’autre, et leurs mains cherchèrent le contact de l’autre.

  * « Ne sois jamais embarrassé devant moi, Ella. » lui dit-il tendrement.
  * « Je vais faire de mon mieux. » dit-elle. « Donc, nous allons rester ici, dans ce lit, presque nus, seuls… »



Son corps frémit de la même envie que la veille, lorsqu’elle s’était retrouvée allongé sur l’amas de couverture. C’était encore très nouveau pour elle, mais elle aimait cette sensation. Elle ne voulait la ressentir avec personne d’autre que Kit. Le jeune Roi ressentait exactement les mêmes choses.

  * « En es-tu sûre ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle, alors qu’ils se rapprochaient l’un de l’autre comme deux aimants. Ella hocha la tête. « Nous avons le temps… »
  * « Profitons de celui que nous nous offrons à cet instant. » dit Ella.



…

Les semaines et les mois s’écoulèrent. Kit et Ella gouvernaient en symbiose. Il demandait toujours son avis à la Reine lorsqu’une décision était à prendre, et cela marchait parfaitement. Ils avaient quitté leurs appartements respectifs pour une chambre plus grande, et commune. Ils étaient mariés, grand Dieu ! Ils avaient passé chaque nuit, depuis leur mariage, ensemble. Parfois pour simplement s’endormir après avoir échangé une longue conversation, peu importe le sujet, ou bien pour se perdre l’un dans l’autre. Ella avait perdu sa gêne des premiers jours. Aujourd’hui, le corps de son mari n’avait plus de secret pour elle, et inversement. Lorsque les portes de leur chambre se refermait, ils pouvaient se comporter comme bon leur semblait.

A la fin de la semaine de son quatrième mois en tant que Reine, Ella tournait en rond. Kit était parti régler une affaire dans une ville voisine depuis quatre jours. C’était bien trop long. Ella s’ennuyait. Chaque fois qu’elle voulait aider à quelque chose dans le château, on la rabrouait avec délicatesse et sourire en lui assurant que tout était sous contrôle, alors elle lisait. Elle lisait, encore et encore jusqu’à s’endormir dans son grand lit vide. Ses amis souris lui tenaient compagnie quand ils n’étaient pas en vadrouille dans le château, où les habitants s’étaient habitués à leur présence. Ella se languissait de son Roi. De son sourire, de son regard, de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Après le dîner, Ella se prélassait dans un bain bien chaud que lui avait préparer une femme de chambre, quand la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit doucement. Kit passa la tête par la porte, qui se trouvait face à l’immense baignoire dans lequel se trouvait la jeune souveraine. A la vue de son mari, un sourire radieux se peignit sur le visage d’Ella.

  * « Permission d’entrer ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Et de me rejoindre, _subito*_! » répondit Ella.



Kit ravala un rire avant d’entrer dans la salle de bain, de refermer la porte, d’enlever ses vêtements et de s’immerger dans le bain chaud. Quand il refit surface, il fut assailli par les lèvres de son épouse.

  * « Bonsoir à vous aussi, ma Reine. » dit-il, tout en lui rendant son baiser.
  * « Tu m’as manqué. » lui dit-elle, alors qu’il refermait ses bras autour d’elle pour la rapprocher un peu plus contre lui. « Ce que je me suis ennuyée, personne ne m’a laissé l’aider. »



Ce fut plus fort que lui. Kit éclata de rire. Il savait, en rencontrant Ella, qu’elle n’était pas comme toutes les autres jeunes femmes de la noblesse. Sans doute était-ce dû à sa façon de vivre sous le joug de sa belle-mère, dont elle lui avait conté les méfaits. Ella aimait se rendre utile. En quatre mois, depuis le début de son règne, elle avait appris à connaître chaque membre du palais.

  * « J’espère que tout est réglé, et que tu vas rester. » dit Ella.
  * « Je ne repartirais que si c’est nécessaire. » dit Kit.
  * « La bonne réponse aurait été _plus jamais_ , mais je vais m’en contenter. » Ella s’éloigna et sortit de la baignoire avant de s’emmitoufler dans un peignoir très doux. Quand elle se tourna vers le Roi, celui-ci s’était levé à son tour, et Ella se mordit la lèvre. « Je t’attends dans la chambre. »
  * « Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. »



Le sourire que chacun arborait n’était pas anodin. Ella gagna la chambre et s’empressa d’allumer un feu de cheminée, et de disposer des couvertures et des coussins sur le tapis. Elle apposa le dernier coussin lorsque Kit pénétra dans la chambre. Il ne portait qu’une serviette, enroulée autour de la taille. Le Roi était séduisant à souhait. Happée par la vision délicieuse que lui offrait le corps à moitié nu de son mari, Ella ne se rendit compte qu’au dernier moment qu’il se rapprochait d’elle. C’est quand il l’embrassa, qu’elle sortit de sa rêverie.

  * « Je devrais… demander à… ce qu’on nous apporte… »
  * « Je n’ai pas faim. » la coupa-t-il. « Je n’ai besoin que de toi. »



Elle ne cacha pas son soulagement. Elle aurait été incapable d’attendre qu’il se soit restauré, du moins pas dans l’immédiat. Avec empressement, elle se défit elle-même de son peignoir, révélant sa nudité sans la moindre gêne. Le Roi l’imita. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade. Ella posa ses mains sur son torse, le caressa pour nouer ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Les mains de Kit se glissèrent sur ses cuisses fines. Il la souleva, lui faisant enrouler ses jambes autour d’elle. Avec précaution, sans qu’aucun d’eux ne quittent l’autre du regard, Kit s’agenouilla sur l’amas de couverture, puis, s’allongea.

  * « Embrasse-moi ! » murmura-t-elle.



Il captura ses lèvres. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux lorsqu’il prit possession d’elle. Ce n’était sans doute pas convenable de penser de cette façon, mais Ella avait rêvé du corps de son Roi tout le temps qu’avait duré son absence. L’ennui avait vite fait de s’emparer d’elle, et en dehors de la lecture, ses pensées avaient plus d’une fois dérivés, cherchant le réconfort dans ses souvenirs. Chaque moment passé ensemble était merveilleux. Que ce soit une simple conversation, un simple regard, ou une étreinte charnelle comme à l’instant. Les mains des époux se cherchèrent avant de s’entrelacer. Leur corps ne faisait qu’un, et le plaisir les emporta. Ils restèrent près de la cheminée, Kit allongé sur le dos, Ella blottit contre lui et traçant des symboles aléatoires sur la peau nue de son torse.

  * « T’ai-je manqué, pendant ton court voyage ? » demanda subitement Ella.
  * « A chaque seconde ! » répondit Kit, qui prit délicatement dans sa main, celle de sa Reine, qui dessinait sur sa peau. « Je me languissais de revenir vers toi. »



Il déposa un baiser sur sa paume, faisant sourire Ella.

…

Kit était dans son bureau depuis plusieurs heures, plongé dans des monceaux de paperasse concernant des accords commerciaux, ou d’autres choses sur le royaume. Il avait traité les demandes le plus urgentes en priorité, et il s’apprêtait à faire une pause quand on frappa trois petits coups à la porte.

  * « Entrez ! »



Il reposa et reboucha plume et encrier, relevant la tête lorsque la porte s’ouvrit sur la Reine, sublime dans une élégante robe d’un très beau vert émeraude.

  * « Permission de t’interrompre ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Oui, je t’en prie. » répondit-il avec empressement. « J’ai besoin d’une distraction. »



Il se leva de son fauteuil et accueillit la jeune reine dans ses bras, quémandant un baiser.

  * « Tu tombes à point nommé. » dit-il. « Je crois qu’il faut que je prenne l’air, loin de tout ça. »



D’un geste lâche de la main, il désigna son bureau et la paperasse qu’il contenait.

  * « Je connais l’endroit idéal pour te changer les idées. » dit Ella.
  * « Je te suis, mon amour. »



Main dans la main, ils quittèrent le palais par l’arrière-cour, et très vite, Kit compris où Ella l’emmenait. Caché au fin fond du jardin, se trouvait une alcôve que le jeune homme avait aménagé lorsqu’il n’était qu’un jeune prince. Son jardin secret, qu’il avait fait découvrir à Ella le soir du bal. En refermant la large porte en bois derrière eux, Kit attrapa la taille d’Ella pour l’attirer contre lui.

  * « Quelle merveilleuse idée de m’emmener ici. » dit-il. « Personne ne sait que nous sommes là ? »
  * « Seulement le Capitaine, afin qu’il ne s’inquiète pas de notre absence. » dit Ella.
  * « Je suis navré de t’avoir délaissé toute la journée. » Kit posa son front contre le sien. « Si je pouvais laisser toutes ces demandes traîner quelques jours… »
  * « Non, tu ne le feras pas. » le stoppa-t-elle. « Et tu ne me délaisses pas. Quand tu es au palais, c’est moins difficile pour moi, et le Capitaine m’apprend les rudiments de l’escrime, ce qui est assez difficile. »
  * « Rien n’est impossible pour toi. » Il lui vola un baiser. « Dès que j’en aurais terminé avec tous ces papiers que tu as vu sur mon bureau, je t’emmènerais quelque part. J’ai une surprise pour toi. »
  * « Alors je serai patiente. »



S’écartant, Kit désigna la balançoire. Ella s’y hâta, et comme lors du bal, lorsqu’ils s’étaient éclipsés de la soirée donnée en l’honneur du prince, Kit se plaça derrière elle et la poussa avec délicatesse. Ella fit exprès de faire tomber de son pied son soulier.

  * « Oups ! » dit-elle innocemment.



Amusé, Kit fit le tour de la balançoire, ramassa le soulier et s’agenouilla devant la jeune fille.

  * « Permettez, ma Reine ? »



Elle lui tendit son pied nu, et il le recouvrit du soulier.

  * « Cela me rappelle un très beau souvenir. » dit-il, en regardant son épouse avec amour.
  * « Moi aussi. » sourit-elle.
  * « Que ce serait-il passé, si tu ne t’étais pas enfui ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Je serai redevenu une simple servante. » répondit-elle. « Mais je ne veux pas y penser. Tout s’est très bien terminé, pour nous deux. Je ne veux pas vivre dans le passé. »
  * « Alors pensons à notre futur. » dit-il en se relevant.



Il tendit une main à Ella, qui y glissa la sienne et se leva de la balançoire.

  * « Je devrais peut-être me remettre à l’ouvrage. » dit-il, hypnotisé par ses prunelles lumineuses. « Plus vite j’aurais terminé, plus vite je pourrais te consacrer plus de temps. Je… »



Ella le fit taire d’un baiser.

…

Il fallut trois semaines supplémentaires au jeune monarque pour pouvoir enfin respirer et prendre quelques jours pour son épouse et lui. Il donna des ordres discrets au Capitaine, puis, demanda à la dame de compagnie de la Reine de lui empaqueter quelques affaires, avec des demandes très précises. Le moment de partir arriva, et Kit attendait près du carrosse royal la venue d’Ella, qui descendit le grand escalier extérieur, escortée par deux gardes. Elle portait une longue cape bleue nuit afin de la protéger du froid qui commençait à guetter.

  * « Merci, Messieurs ! » dit-il aux gardes, lorsque la Reine fut à ses côtés.



Les gardes s’inclinèrent. Kit attendit qu’Ella soit dans le carrosse pour s’adresser au Capitaine, qui était aussi son ami.

  * « Tout est prêt comme je l’ai demandé ? »
  * « Oui, Votre Majesté. » acquiesça l’imposant soldat.
  * « Bien, vous repartirez après nous avoir déposé. La Reine et moi ne craignions rien. » dit Kit. « Gardez vos hommes à proximité du domaine comme convenu. »
  * « A vos ordres ! »



Kit monta dans le carrosse et prit place à côté d’Ella, qui était très curieuse, et qui n’avait aucune idée de ce qui l’attendait.

  * « Où m’emmènes-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois que le carrosse bougea.
  * « C’est une surprise. » dit-il en portant leurs mains nouées à ses lèvres.



Il se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Tout au long du trajet, Ella resta blottie contre son mari. Ils allaient passer quatre jours loin du palais, rien que tous les deux. Peu importe leur destination, Ella était ravie. Quand le carrosse s’arrêta, Ella regarda par-delà le rideau avant que Kit ait pu l’en empêcher, et elle esquissa un flamboyant sourire.

  * « Ma maison d’enfance ! » Elle se rassit et regarda son mari. « Mais… »
  * « J’ai fait le nécessaire pour la rénover. » dit-il, quand la porte s’ouvrit. Kit descendit, et aida Ella à descendre à son tour. Il s’adressa aux gardes qui les accompagnait. « Apportez les bagages à l’intérieur, et laissez-nous. »
  * « A vos ordres, Majesté ! »



Main dans la main, Kit et Ella avancèrent sur le gravier qui s’étalaient devant la demeure.

  * « J’aimerais en apprendre davantage sur toi, et quel meilleur endroit que la maison où tu as grandi ? » dit Kit. « Je ne demande pas de revivre les mauvais souvenirs, mais seulement les bons. Et m’expliquer pourquoi la serre dans ton jardin était en ruines. »
  * « Tout dépend. » dit Ella, dans un sourire. « Est-ce que tu crois aux fées à la magie ? »
  * « Je pourrais me laisser convaincre. » dit-il.



Quand les gardes, ainsi que le cochet et le carrosse, repartirent des terres d’Ella, Kit la souleva dans ses bras, telle une mariée et la fit entrée à l’intérieur de la maison. Une fois la porte fermée, et Ella sur ses pieds, la jeune reine s’émerveilla devant le travail effectué sur la décoration. Les meubles, les murs… Tout avait été restauré avec soin, sans dénaturer ce qui en était après le départ de la jeune fille pour sa nouvelle vie.

  * « Ai-je droit à une visite guidée ? » demanda Kit.
  * « Mais, avec plaisir, mon Roi ! » Ella ôta sa cape et la suspendit à l’entrée. « Suis-moi ! »



Pendant près d’une heure, elle lui montra le rez-de-chaussée, et le domaine extérieur en lui racontant tous les magnifiques souvenirs qu’elle gardait de son enfance. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la serre, fraîchement reconstruite, Ella lui promit de tout lui raconter un peu plus tard. Vint ensuite les étages. Kit insista pour que la chambre d’Ella – la vraie – soit visitée en dernier. Elle lui fit donc voir les trois autres chambres, puis, le grenier.

  * « Ouh, c’est vrai qu’il y fait froid. » dit Kit, qui frissonna.
  * « On s’y habitue. » répondit Ella.
  * « Cela m’attriste de savoir que tu as dû y vivre. » Il secoua la tête et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. « Je suis heureux de m’être infiltré parmi les soldats, le jour où je t’ai enfin retrouvé. »
  * « N’oublie pas, nous devons vivre dans le présent, et penser à notre futur. Pas au passé. » lui rappela-t-elle.
  * « Dans ce cas, il nous reste une dernière pièce à visiter ! »



Quand Ella ouvrit la porte de son ancienne chambre, celle dans laquelle elle avait vécu avant que ses demi-sœurs ne s’en approprient après un geste généreux de sa part, Ella n’en cru pas ses yeux. Un grand lit trônait au fond de la pièce, et une traînée de pétales de roses rouges jonchaient le sol, jusque sur la couverture.

  * « Surprise ! »



Ella se retourna vers Kit.

  * « Qu’en dis-tu ? »
  * « Que tu es l’homme le plus merveilleux du monde. » Elle se faufila dans ses bras. « Avons-nous le nécessaire pour ces quatre jours, seuls ? »
  * « J’ai fait remplir les cuisines, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. » la rassura-t-il. « Et je t’aiderais. Il n’est pas question que mon épouse fasse tout le travail. »
  * « J’espère que tu as apporté des vêtements moins seyants. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Encore une fois, j’ai tout prévu. » affirma-t-il. Il effleura ses lèvres. « Je suis à vous, ma Reine ! »



Ils se défirent de leurs vêtements puis, se glissèrent dans le lit où ils se perdirent l’un dans l’autre. Ella chérissait chaque moment intime que son mari et elle pouvaient partager. Les affaires du royaume étaient souvent oppressantes, et parfois si lourdes qu’ils n’avaient guère de temps l’un pour l’autre, et lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient au moment du coucher, le Roi était si épuisé qu’ils échangeaient à peine deux mots avant que le sommeil ne l’emporte. Plus tard ce jour-là, après avoir revêtit des vêtements légers, et plus confortable, et après avoir partagé un repas préparé par tous les deux, Kit avait étalé des couvertures devant la cheminée. Cela faisait partie de leur rituel détente, depuis leur nuit de noces. Se prélasser devant un feu de cheminée, rien que tous les deux. Quand Ella le rejoignit, vêtue d’une chemise de nuit blanche faite de soie – et sur mesure – le Roi en perdit le souffle. Le vêtement était court jusqu’aux genoux, et les manches fines attirèrent son regard lorsque la jeune souveraine s’agenouilla à sa hauteur.

  * « C’est… eh bien… » Kit en perdait son latin. « C’est très joli. »
  * « Je l’ai faite moi-même. » lui avoua Ella.
  * « Sublime ! » souffla Kit.
  * « Merci. » dit Ella. « Et pas uniquement pour le compliment, mais pour la maison. Tu es doué pour garder des secrets. Dois-je me méfier ? »
  * « Non, je ne te cacherais jamais rien. » lui promit-il. « Seulement lorsque je désire te faire une surprise. »
  * « Entendu. » Elle s’allongea. « Qu’allons-nous faire de la maison, après notre départ ? »
  * « Ce que tu souhaites. » dit Kit. « Nous pourrions la garder, et y revenir lorsque nous voudrons nous échapper de toutes ces mondanités qui nous empêchent parfois d’être tous les deux. Mais peut-être serait-il temps que tu me racontes l’histoire de la serre partie en mille morceaux pour je ne sais quelle raison ? »
  * « Crois-tu aux fées et à la magie ? » demanda Ella.
  * « Je veux bien y croire, pour toi. » répondit-il, en s’allongeant à son tour mais sur le côté. Elle l’imita. « Raconte-moi ! »
  * « Ma marraine est une Bonne Fée qui veille sur moi depuis mon enfance. » expliqua Ella. « Le soir du bal, j’avais prévu de m’y rendre après avoir raccommodée une robe qui appartenait à ma mère, mais ma marâtre et mes demi-sœurs l’ont mises en lambeaux et sont partis. Je me suis réfugiée dans le jardin, et c’est là qu’elle est apparue, transformant mes petites souris en chevaux blancs majestueux, mes amis lézards en valets de pieds, mon amie l’oie en cochet, et une énorme citrouille en carrosse dorée, mais nous étions dans la serre lorsque la citrouille a commencé à grossir, nous écrasant presque sur son passage. »



Kit sourit.

  * « J’espère que tu ne me prends pas pour une folle. » dit Ella.
  * « Bien sûr que non. » dit Kit. « Mais, me présenteras-tu ta Marraine, un jour ? »
  * « Nous verrons. » dit Ella. « Elle se montrera le moment venu. »
  * « J’ai une question. » dit Kit. « Pourquoi t’es-tu enfui, ce soir-là ? »
  * « Le charme s’est rompu aux douze coups de minuit. » expliqua-t-elle. « J’aurais voulu te dire toute la vérité sur moi, mais tu devais contracter un mariage d’intérêt. »
  * « Je ne l’aurais jamais fait, parce que j’étais très amoureux de vous, ma Reine. » Il toucha sa joue du bout des doigts. « Veux-tu que l’on remonte dans la chambre ? »
  * « Pas tout de suite ! »



…

Les quatre jours passèrent très vite, mais Kit et Ella en avaient profité énormément. Les affaires devaient reprendre, et deux mois passèrent lorsqu’un jour, après un déjeuner passé en tête-à-tête, Ella se prépara à se rendre au village de la cour pour se mêler au peuple, comme elle le faisait chaque mois. Kit l’aida à passer une cape chaude couleur bordeaux, afin de s’assurer qu’elle n’attrape pas froid.

  * « Ma réunion ne devrait durer que deux heures. » lui dit-il.
  * « Je serai rentré avant que tu aies fini. » lui dit-elle, lui volant un baiser. « Soyons bienveillant. »
  * « Et soyons courageux. » finit-il.



Ella suivit sa dame de compagnie, qui l’attendait avec le Capitaine devant l’entrée du palais.

  * « Ne quittez pas la Reine des yeux, Capitaine ! »
  * « Comptez sur moi, Majesté ! »



Ella était toujours accueillie au marché du royaume avec une effusion enjouée mais contrôlée. Les gardes étaient là, déployés tout autour pour s’assurer que leur Reine n’était pas surmenée par la foule. Seuls sa dame de compagnie et le Capitaine des gardes accompagnaient Ella à travers les étals. Elle parla avec les commerçants, établissant un regain de confiance qu’elle entretenait depuis plus de six mois maintenant. D’autant plus qu’elle connaissait la plupart de ces gens, bien avant qu’elle ne devienne Reine. La seule chose qui changeait, c’était qu’ils s’adressaient à elle en l’appelant Votre Majesté. Ella s’arrêta à un étal qui proposait des châles cousus mains.

  * « C’est vraiment ravissant, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » demanda-t-elle à sa dame de compagnie.
  * « En effet, Majesté ! » répondit celle-ci.



Ella prit un châle d’un magnifique jaune miel, et le passa par-dessus les épaules de sa dame de compagnie.

  * « Oh, Majesté… »
  * « Il vous va à ravir. » dit Ella. « Qu’en dites-vous, Capitaine ? »
  * « Votre Majesté a raison. » acquiesça le Capitaine.



Ella se tourna vers la marchande, et acheta le châle jaune pour sa dame de compagnie, ainsi qu’un autre d’un bleu turquoise pour elle-même. Elle paya la marchande.

  * « Je ne sais comment vous remercier, ma Reine ! » dit la jeune femme, les joues rouges.
  * « Portez-le lorsque l’occasion vous est donnée, et nous serons quittes. » lui sourit Ella. « Bien, il est temps de rentré. Je commence à avoir faim. »
  * « Par ici, Majesté ! »



Dans le carrosse qui les ramena au palais, Ella ferma les yeux et se sentit dériver dans un sommeil étrange. Elle n’avait pourtant pas sommeil. Elle revint à elle par une légère secousse de sa dame de compagnie.

  * « Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté. » s’excusa-t-elle. « Mais nous sommes arrivés. »
  * « Oh, je vous remercie ! » Ella accepta la main du Capitaine qui l’aida à descendre du carrosse, mais elle fut prise d’un léger vertige et vacilla sur ses jambes. « Oh, je ne me sens pas très bien. »
  * « Majesté, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda le Capitaine.
  * « Je… je n’en sais rien. Je crois que j’ai besoin de m’allonger. »



A peine eut-elle fait un pas en avant qu’elle s’évanouit dans les bras du Capitaine. Aussitôt, le Chef des gardes donna des ordres afin de faire quérir le Roi, ainsi que le médecin de la cour. Le Capitaine souleva la Reine inconsciente dans ses bras, et commença à monter les escaliers qui menaient au palais. Heureusement qu’ils étaient de retour au palais. Il n’aurait pas à gérer un peuple inquiet.

Kit était sur le point de clore la réunion lorsque la porte s’ouvrit à la volée sur un des gardes qui accompagné la Reine.

  * « Votre Majesté ! » dit-il en s’inclinant maladroitement.
  * « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Kit.
  * « C’est la Reine, Altesse. » dit-il.



Kit se leva et quitta la salle de réunion avant même que le garde ait pu en dire davantage. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs du palais, et lorsqu’il vit le Capitaine entrer, portant une Reine inconsciente, son cœur manqua s’arrêter de battre.

  * « Que s’est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, en prenant Ella dans ses bras.
  * « Je l’ignore, Majesté. » répondit le Capitaine, alors que Kit commençait déjà à se diriger vers ses appartements. « Elle a dit ne pas se sentir bien, lorsqu’elle est descendue du carrosse, et la seconde d’après elle s’est évanouie dans mes bras. »
  * « Il faut prévenir le médecin. » ordonna Kit, qui déposa Ella sur leur grand lit.
  * « J’ai déjà donné l’ordre, Majesté ! »



Le médecin arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Le Capitaine sortit des appartements royaux. Le Roi insista pour rester, mais il eut tôt fait de ressortir dans le couloir lorsqu’il commença à faire les cent pas, laissant la dame de compagnie prendre soin de la Reine pendant que le médecin l’auscultait.

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, Ella se sentit un peu vaseuse.

  * « Votre Majesté ? »



La voix de sa dame de compagnie traversa le voile brumeux de son esprit.

  * « Où suis-je ? » demanda Ella.
  * « Dans vos appartements, Majesté. » répondit sa dame de compagnie. « Le médecin vous a fait respirer quelque chose pour vous réveiller. »



Ella se redressa, et pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle répondit aux questions du médecin.

  * « Suis-je malade, Docteur ? » demanda Ella.
  * « Je ne le pense pas, Votre Majesté. » répondit-il, qui se tourna vers la dame de compagnie. « Vous pouvez dire au Roi d’entrer. »



Elle aida Ella à se lever et à enfiler un peignoir de soir avant d’aller chercher le Roi, et de rester dans le couloir auprès du Capitaine. Kit se hâta pour prendre Ella dans ses bras, heureux de la voir éveillée et debout.

  * « Ma Reine, j’ai eu si peur. » Il s’écarta pour l’observer. « Comment te sens-tu ? »
  * « Je vais bien, et le médecin a dit que je n’étais pas malade. » le rassura Ella.
  * « C’est une bonne nouvelle. » Kit l’embrassa sur le front avant de se tourner vers le médecin. « Pourquoi la Reine s’est-elle évanouie ? »
  * « Détendez-vous, Majesté, la Reine Ella va très bien. » le rassura le Docteur. « Vous allez devoir faire attention à vous et cesser de monter à cheval quelques temps, mais tout va bien. Et votre apprentissage de l’escrime va également devoir cesser. »
  * « Pourquoi cela, Docteur ? » demanda Ella.
  * « Votre Majesté attend un heureux événement. » leur apprit-il.
  * « Vous… vous en êtes sûr ? » lui demanda Kit.
  * « Absolument, vos Majestés ! »



Il les félicita, avant de préconiser du repos pour la Reine, et d’attendre quelques semaines avant d’en faire l’annonce. La jeune Reine n’avait pas besoin de stress. Il quitta les appartements royaux, laissant les jeunes mariés en tête-à-tête. Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, Ella posa une main sur son ventre. Ce n’est qu’à cet instant qu’elle remarqua les changements de son corps. Sa poitrine était un peu plus imposante, son ventre avait pris plus de forme, et elle somnolait et rêvassait plus que de raison. Sans parler de la nourriture.

  * « Ella ? » Elle se retourna vers son époux, qui était tout aussi sonné qu’elle ne l’était. « Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire je… »



Elle l’embrassa. C’est tout ce dont elle avait envie. L’embrasser.

  * « J’espérais tellement que cela arrive. » lui confia-t-elle. « Le royaume a besoin d’un héritier… »
  * « Ou d’une héritière. » ajouta Kit. « Que nous ayons une fille ou un garçon n’a pas d’importance. Ce royaume sera le sien le moment venu. »
  * « Je t’aime tellement, Kit, mais promets-moi de ne jamais organiser de bal pour que notre enfant se trouve un mari, ou une épouse. » insista Ella.
  * « Je lui éviterais ce stress, tu peux me croire. » approuva Kit. « Il ou elle fera un mariage d’amour, comme nous. On va attendre un peu avant de l’annoncer au peuple. Je vais mettre les domestiques et les gardes dans la confidence et… »
  * « Kit… » Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassa. « Détends-toi, mon Roi. Tout va bien se passer. »



Et tout se passa bien. Pendant plus de deux mois, jusqu’à ce que le médecin assure aux souveraines que la grossesse se passait bien, et que le ventre d’Ella se voit, seuls les membres du château savaient que la Reine attendait le futur héritier, ou la future héritière. Ella avait été forcé de ne plus faire de balade au village, mais c’était un sacrifice qu’elle n’avait eu aucun mal à faire. Kit l’emmena passer une longue semaine dans sa maison d’enfance afin de décompresser. Cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Le moment était venu d’annoncer la grossesse de la Reine. Les semaines qui suivirent l’annonce, le Roi et la Reine reçurent de nombreux cadeaux de la part des villageois et des royaumes voisins, les félicitant pour l’arrivée à venir de l’enfant.

Kit était attendu pour une réunion importante après le déjeuner, que le Roi et la Reine avaient partagé en toute intimité dans leurs appartements, mais Ella n’avait pas envie qu’il parte. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

  * « Je ferai au plus vite. » lui promit-il, en lui volant un baiser.



Mais Ella le maintint près d’elle, approfondissant le baiser et détachant les boutons de sa chemise.

  * « Hum, Ella… je dois… »
  * « Tu as le droit d’arriver en retard. » dit-elle en lui ôtant sa chemise.
  * « Ella… »



Mais il déglutit lorsqu’elle détacha sa robe, qui glissa le rond de son corps. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle se hissa sur le lit, et le laissa décider. Soit il se rhabillait et partait à sa réunion, soit il abdiquait et la rejoignait. Il choisit la deuxième option.

  * « Que vais-je dire à mes conseillers, hum ? » demanda-t-il, quinze minutes plus tard, alors qu’ils se rhabillaient.
  * « Que j’ai vomis partout. » répondit-elle, avant de rire.
  * « Très amusant ! » Une fois présentable, il caressa le doux visage d’Ella. « Mais je ne regrette rien. »
  * « Je l’espère bien, mon Roi. »



Ils échangèrent un long baiser, avant que Kit ne quitte la chambre pour aller à la réunion à laquelle il devait se rendre. Il n’avait quelques minutes de retard, mais personne ne lui demanda les raisons de ce retard. La Reine était enceinte, tout était lié…

Les mois continuèrent de passer, et le printemps céda sa place à l’été lorsque la Reine donna naissance à son enfant. Faisant les cent pas dans le couloir de la chambre aménagée pour l’occasion, Kit n’en pouvait plus. Cela faisait des heures qu’il attendait. Chaque fois qu’il s’asseyait, il se relevait et se remettait à faire les cent pas au bout de trente secondes. Quand, _enfin,_ la porte s’ouvrit sur une femme de chambre choisit par la Reine, elle s’avança vers le Roi avec un bébé emmailloté dans une magnifique couverture rose.

  * « C’est une fille, Majesté ! »



Le cœur plein de joie, et un sourire rayonnant, le Roi prit le nouveau-né dans ses bras avec prudence. Kit regarda sa princesse avec amour et dévotion. Dès qu’elle ouvrit les yeux, il sentit son cœur s’emballer.

  * « Bonjour, jolie princesse ! »



Il resta, debout au milieu du couloir, à bercer doucement sa fille, jusqu’à ce que le médecin ne sorte de la chambre pour annoncer l’état de la Reine, qui était un peu fatiguée mais qui allait parfaitement bien. Il s’inclina, et le Roi entra dans la chambre. Ella était assise et entouré par une floppée de coussins. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent, plus heureux que jamais. Une fois qu’ils furent seuls, Kit s’approcha puis se hissa sur le lit, et Ella vint se blottir contre lui en poussant un soupir d’aise.

  * « Elle est absolument magnifique. » dit-il, avant de tourner la tête vers Ella. « Tout comme sa maman. »
  * « Je dois avoir une tête affreuse. » marmonna Ella.
  * « Non, bien au contraire. »



Après quelques heures de repos pour la jeune maman, les parents et la princesse regagnèrent les appartements royaux, où un berceau avait été installé le temps que la nurserie de la petite princesse soit terminée. Ils avaient attendu de savoir si c’était une fille ou un garçon, avant de finaliser la décoration de la chambre d’enfant.

La nouvelle de la naissance de la princesse fut accueillie avec joie, et sa venue au monde fut célébré par le peuple. Un mois plus tard, Ella et Kit décidèrent d’organiser un bal pour fêter la naissance de la petite Rose. Le jour du bal, lorsque Kit entra dans la nurserie, attenante à leur chambre, pour chercher Ella qui devait encore se préparer pour la soirée, il se figea sur le seuil et observa la scène qui s’offrait à lui. Ella tenait Rose contre elle, et fredonnait la berceuse qu’il avait entendu lorsqu’il l’avait retrouvé, pour essayer la pantoufle de verre.

_Lavande verveine, dilly dilly_

_Lavande jolie_

_Si vous m’aimez, dilly dilly_

_Je vous aime aussi_

Il attendit qu’elle ait déposé l’enfant endormi dans son berceau, avant de faire savoir sa présence.

  * « Nous serons en retard si tu ne te prépares pas. » lui dit-il.
  * « Je sais. » Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. « Je n’ai pas envie de la laisser. »
  * « Elle sera en de bonnes mains, ne t’en fais dont pas. » la rassura-t-il.



Il avait été convenu que la dame de compagnie d’Ella veillerait sur la princesse, le temps que durerait le bal. Ella n’avait confiance en personne d’autre, mais ça n’en serait pas moins difficile.

  * _« Ella ! »_



Cette voix douce et cristalline. Ella ne l’avait pas entendu depuis le soir du bal. Près la grande fenêtre, la Marraine d’Ella se tenait, étincelante dans sa large robe banche.

  * « Marraine ! »



Se détachant des bras de son époux, Ella se hâta vers elle et elles échangèrent une étreinte.

  * « Je désespérais de vous revoir. » dit Ella.
  * « Je n’étais jamais bien loin. » lui assura la Fée. « Je suis si fière de toi, Ella. »
  * « Tout cela n’aurait pas été possible sans vous. » dit Ella, qui s’écarta.



Elle se tourna vers son mari, et le rejoignit en glissant une main dans la sienne.

  * « Kit, voici ma Marraine, la Bonne Fée. »
  * « Votre Majesté ! » sourit la Fée, en s’inclinant.
  * « Ce serait plutôt à moi de m’incliner devant vous, Bonne Fée. » dit Kit. « Sans vous, je n’aurais peut-être jamais revu Ella. Je ne connaitrais pas le bonheur que je vis, aujourd’hui. »
  * « Je n’ai fait que donner un petit coup de pouce. » sourit-elle.



Avec précaution, elle s’approcha du berceau et sourit en observant l’enfant endormi.

  * « Elle saura gagner le cœur du royaume. » Elle fit un pas en arrière, et d’un souple mouvement du poignet, elle pointa sa baguette magique au-dessus du berceau, et un mobile de papillons roses et blancs apparut. « Ils veilleront sur ses nuits. Et j’aurais toujours un œil sur elle, mais en attendant… »



Elle se servit une nouvelle fois de sa baguette sur le couple royal. Ils furent habillés comme lors du premier bal. Ella portait la même robe bleue et les mêmes pantoufles de verres. Kit avait le même costume blanc.

  * « Doit-on quitter le bal aux douze coups de minuit ? » plaisanta-t-il.
  * « Non, c’est un cadeau que vous garderez tout au long de votre vie. » leur sourit la Bonne Fée. « Vos invités sont arrivés, et vous devez ouvrir le bal. »



Elle disparut dans une gerbe d’étoiles, laissant Kit encore bouche bée.

  * « Personne ne doit savoir. » lui dit Ella.
  * « Je n’en parlerais à personne. » assura-t-il.



Après un dernier regard attendrissant sur leur fille endormie, ils quittèrent la nurserie pour laisser la dame de compagnie de la Reine prendre le relai, et bras dessus bras dessous, Kit et Ella se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal, où ils passèrent la soirée à célébrer par la danse la naissance de l’héritière du royaume.

FIN !

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?
> 
> J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, en tout cas. J'ignore si j'en écrirais d'autres sur cet univers, mais je ne dis pas plus jamais. Avec moi, ça n'a aucun sens :)
> 
> A très bientôt, les amis !
> 
> Bisous, Aurélie !


End file.
